The Return of An Uchiha Sister
by DarkWolf2323
Summary: Someone of deep secret returns and she has a secret plan and some special news. Itachi teaches Deidara something new even though both are hesitant . Now that she's back, she spells trouble for many, but love for two.
1. Chapter 1

The light rushed in as Kisame pushed the curtains aside and blinked a few times before turning to the mess of sheets on the hardwood floor. Itachi was sitting up, hugging his knees to his chin, staring into space. His sharingan was glimmering a ruby red.

"Today's the day," Kisame sighed to himself, then said aloud to his partner, "we'll finally get to go on that mission to capture that jinchuuriki, Naruto. After we have taken the Nine-Tailed Fox from inside of him, we will get all kinds of power! Just imagine," Kisame sighed again in the sheer pleasure of the thought.

"Don't forget the true treasure." Startled, and not knowing for sure what he was talking about, Kisame stared at Itachi a few seconds for some hint. When none was shown, he gave up and suddenly remembered something.

He strode over to the door entering the hallway and stuck his head out. "Deidara! Get in here! And bring it with you."

A distant sliding door slammed almost frantically. Kisame turned to Itachi. "We've got a present for you. It was lurking around your courtyard doors last night after you had already gone to bed. It made quite a bit of racket that I'm surprised it didn't disturb you," Kisame said triumphantly.

A soft _pit-pat_ noise eerily echoing in the halls seconds later revealed a flustered Deidara. He quickly began to stutter, "Kisame, it's throwing fits. It's totally out of control, yeah," then he turned to Itachi and pulled out a horrible smirk, "Itachi, you better come. I know you could tame it in an instant."

Itachi's eyes flickered with slight pleasure at the antagonizing sarcasm dripping from Deidara's words and returned to the horrible blankness at his foolishness as he slowly stood up. He got a little laugh whenever Deidara tried to stand up to him or smart off but also became a little agitated with the stupidity that would someday get him killed. "Where is this _it_?" he drew out irritably. He didn't like it when people called living things _it_. _It_'s either a he or a she…or _it_'s a plant, as Zetsu reminded him quite frequently.

Deidara didn't seem to notice Itachi's irritation and for that matter didn't care. "It's tied to the outside handle of my courtyard door. Careful, though. It has a tendency to hide and pounce you as you enter the courtyard," Deidara said, rubbing his neck and wincing. "I should know. It did that every time I brought something different from the kitchen. It won't eat anything, yeah."

"Fine, then," Itachi sighed, the irritation in his voice becoming more evident yet still escaping the attention of the other two, "let's go take a look at this _it_."

While walking in the hallway to Deidara's room, Itachi was curious. "What is it, anyway?" he said flatly.

Kisame side-glanced at Deidara, then to Itachi he said kind of excited with a toothy smile starting to spread, "Let's just say it's an awesome creature. It can howl and fly at the same time!"

Itachi's throat, for the first time in a very long time, tightened with dread. There was only one creature existing that could howl and fly at the same time. And to be quite honest, Itachi wasn't very thrilled about seeing her. "Did she tell you her name?" Itachi asked.

"Uh…no, it's a creature, and—wait! How do you know whether it's a girl or not?!" Deidara screamed in surprise and puzzlement.

Anger rose. Itachi whirled around and got right up in Deidara's face. "You incompetent! Do you not know how to tell a boy from a girl?!" Itachi snapped, then wheeled back around to continue walking.

Deidara seemed taken aback, but replied, snapping as well, "I don't know! Why don't you try to get close enough to find out without getting your head bitten off!!"

Itachi huffed distantly, ignoring Deidara. "I see. So she hasn't revealed her true form yet," he muttered to himself calmly, but the whispers to himself grew venomous, "that sneaky wretch! What does she want?!"

Kisame had never, _ever _seen Itachi shout at anyone, like he had just done to Deidara, and he'd never seen him mutter to himself or even make angry expressions. He'd always just known the calm, quiet Itachi that never _really_ got angry because he always had everything under control. But something about this time was different. Itachi was not a calm, quiet outcast with serious social issues, he was human. Something was bothering him that was making him freak out, that was making him human.

"Ita—," he was beginning to say when Itachi suddenly dodged the hallway into Deidara's room. Deidara had been sulking the whole way and looked at Kisame, obviously wondering about his sudden serious expression and concerned tone.

They followed him into the messy, cluttered room and Deidara chuckled innocently as Kisame shot him a chastising look. Itachi stopped at the sliding translucent door and the other two peeked around his still figure to see what was making him hesitate. He gripped the handle firmly and slid it open. The brightness of the courtyard made him wince slightly.

He took three cautious steps onto the wooden walkway that connected all of the other doors that led into the courtyard. Glancing around the small, square yard surrounded by the HQ walls, he stood in silence. He observed nothing unusual except for the obvious damage the creature had done to Zetsu's flowers. He turned his gaze from the trampled flowers to the leather strap that had been carefully tied to the outside door handle and pulled tight in the direction of the ground. The strap led over the edge of the walkway and underneath the planks.

A low growl rumbled through the still, silent air. He looked down between two clay-stained boards. Through the crack, a large yellow eye stared back, that familiar anger showing most boldly.

"Hmm. What a pitiful look. Only suited for a pitiful being. I see you are angry for your most…un-warm welcome." He shot a convicting look at Deidara and returned his attention to the yellow eye. "I understand you're not happy and I will change that as soon as possible for the rare sake of chivalry and manners. But I'm going to make it clear from the start: I don't like you. You can think what you like, but you are dirt to me, you filthy little mutt!"

Kisame and Deidara stared at Itachi, not sure what to think. They were completely speechless. Kisame, and Deidara finally understanding, realized that this was not Itachi's nature. This thing, creature, whatever it was, was freaking Itachi out, no matter how much he denied it. They could see the pure terror, astonishment, and…hatred.

Trouble was stirring and the air around Itachi seemed to become more tense and nervous when a scratchy, icy voice replied in malevolence, "Hmm, yourself! I have valuable news that I know you would love to hear, and I offer my service as well. So, I wouldn't get so cocky if I were you, big brother."


	2. Chapter 2

"Really? Well," Itachi cleared his throat, trying to hide his uneasy shiver from hearing the cold, empty voice.

"Itachi, uh, did it just say _'big brother'_?" Kisame stammered.

"Shut up and help this…uh-" Itachi began.

"Don't call me this-anything! You know my name, you idiot!" the icy voice snapped even more coldly than before.

The eye Itachi had persistently watched to this moment disappeared and in only a second's time the stretched leather strap pulled beside him loosened and from the edge of the walkway something black darted out a couple yards and stopped in a pose facing the guys.

It had long, black nails and muscular legs. It had a lean body and if not for the huge, strong black wings folded tightly against its back, it would have looked like it had been underfed. The neck was vein-y and supported a furry head with ears that had been bitten and cut many times. The whole body was covered with thick, black fur and a limp tail hung dully from the back.

The eerie, yellow eyes looked over them observantly. The shiny, black nose twitched a couple of times before the corners of the mouth curled up into a prideful, devilish grin. The smile was so horrible and unreal that no animal on earth could have possessed such a smile. Large canines and a couple of other teeth poked out through the scarred top lip. The whiskers moved in sync with the lips as they curved.

The long, black tail rose up and wagged rhythmically like a dog's. It was a wolf with wings, a frightful-looking creature. It was big, very big. It would be about the same size as Kisame if he got on his hands and knees (and that's pretty big for a wolf).

"I believe you should probably help your dumbstruck friends, Itachi. They look-" the creature paused for a moment to find the right word, "terrified."

Itachi looked over his shoulder at the two still standing in Deidara's room a few feet from the open door. Sure enough, they both had fear in their eyes. They had become paralyzed with fear. A fear of this creature, a fear of the strange actions of Itachi, and a fear for their own lives being around an evil beast and a spaced out murderer.

"Kisame. Deidara. Do not fear us. Come here." Itachi toned calmly, finally using the normal Itachi voice.

They came obediently, just barely able to swallow all the fear. They stopped on either side of Itachi. "This is my sister, well, my baby sister to be exact. Sister, this is Kisame," he gestured to his left, then to his right, "and this is Deidara."

Deidara mustered up some courage and asked, "Okay. Now what are we supposed to call you? You haven't exactly told us your name, yeah."

"The only name I go by is Aiko. I do not know my old birth-name," the creature spoke a little less harshly, "I can see you're still tense, I suppose I'll transform into my true self so you'll calm down."

A loud, smacking noise and a puff of smoke devoured the creature and when the smoke cleared from the courtyard, there stood a girl a little younger than Itachi. The two saw the girl's hair and stuttered inaudibly. Her hair was black with a bluish tint to it, and they recognized her as a definite Uchiha there, but her eyes were a mystery. Her eyes were not the normal blackness of the Uchiha's before the Sharingan was activated. They were a strikingly deep purple. Two long, parallel scars on her either side of her face made their way from her eyebrows to the top of her cheekbones, running through the center of her eyes. The rest of her face resembled an Uchiha but the purple eyes were completely out of place. The only thing she wore was a black cloak that trailed all the way down to her dirty bare feet.

She smiled a simple smile and ran to throw her arms around her brother, even though just a minute ago he was telling her how he didn't like her. Itachi looked surprised at first, but then he said in his low, cool voice, "I didn't mean what I said about not liking you. I love you, baby sister. I was just so freaked out because I thought with what happened after the last time we met, you would have died."

"But I didn't. And I'm really sorry about being so mean before. I wish things would go back to the way they used to be. Don't you, big brother?" she toned in a sweet girl voice, still squeezing Itachi, "Promise me you'll never run away like that again, okay? I was scared without you there."

"I promise." Itachi gently squeezed her back and set her back a couple of feet, "You've grown. In just two and a half years, you've grown so much."

"Yeah, I know."

Deidara and Kisame stared. They hadn't ever seen this side of Itachi either, but something told them this wasn't abnormal. This was how Itachi really was when he had his family around, but they had never known he had a sister, only that he had Sasuke. But what really interested them both was what they had said about the last time they met. Plus, this girl only looked about 15 or 16 and she was acting like a little child, probably just because she was happy to see her brother again. The instamatic change in their attitudes, though, was somewhat strange. Probably just an Uchiha thing.

Itachi told Aiko his room number and told her to go wait there while he took care of some things. He was so passionate and parent-like about it. She went off and Itachi turned to the other guys when she had disappeared into the hall.

"Deidara. You will pile some sheets in a corner and Aiko will sleep in your room tonight. But don't bother her, she is a very light sleeper and a very cranky morning person, so just let her be and stay out of her way. It won't bother her much if she has to kill you. Ever since she was extremely young, she's been trained to kill. It's quite sad what she's been through. I can't tell her what her name is because she'll just feel hurt if I do. Her name is Kurohana, which means "black flower". She is just so lost and unsure of everything and wants something about her to be good, but she would feel hopeless if she heard her name. Please don't speak it to her. And don't ask her any questions about the past, what she does, how she survives—as a matter of a fact, don't speak to her at all. Understand?" Itachi spoke softly as if Aiko was listening from the hallway.

Kisame's uneasy look was enough to make Deidara flip out. "Itachi! This is crazy-- no, you know what?! You're crazy! You can't let her stay here, let alone expect _me _to let _her _sleep in _my _room! She's a total freak, with her wolf thingy and the whole attitude...I just couldn't deal with it, and you can be as sure as heck that I won't!"

Itachi's eyes were cold and hard and his countenance harsh. His voice was like a heavy, cold stone dropping onto Deidara, "Then I guess you'll have to tell her why there's no place here for her to stay. I dare you."

Suddenly, a smallish owl swooped in the room. It screeched impatiently, but with calm. Aiko appeared at the door, her eyes were burning like little purple flames. Her breath came in short huffs and she whispered a curse under her breath. The little owl flitted over and roosted lightly upon her right shoulder. She gently unbuttoned the tiny pouch on the owl's back and withdrew the tiny scroll inside. The owl, having acknowledged the removal of weight, knew its job was done and swooped out the door as suddenly as it had come. They all heard a much louder screech as the owl expanded to the size of an ostrich or bigger and ascended to the sky, once again taking off above the nearby trees.

The men all stood still, astonished. Aiko's voice was angry, if not furious, "I'm sorry, boys. Please disregard this small interruption. I'll be back by night, I promise. I have a moron to deal with."

From within her long cloak, she pulled out a black pair of shades and slipped them on moodily. Her bare feet stomped over the floor to walkway just outside. She reached underneath of it to reveal a pair of heavy, black combat boots that she had hidden without their knowledge and yanked them on roughly. With her back still to them, she said sternly, "By the way, Deidara. I would very much appreciate flannel sheets, no cotton. I know you'll do that for me, won't you? Of course, if not, I'll rid this room and your sheets of you so that it won't be so hard to follow my orders. That's up to you, though." And in an instant, she was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

_The day beforehand…_

**'Dear Aiko-sama, you must know why we have yet to join you on your most admirably brave and honorable quest. You see, Aoiyuri-chan thought she knew a shortcut and after about two hours of following her, we landed right back at Boss' hideout, but we're getting very close now. I know it seems silly to send a letter when we'll be seeing you in about a day and a half, but Noburu can fly really fast, so I know he'll reach you in less than a day, and I just really think that you should know what's taking so long. Plus, Katsu-san recently had one of his tantrums and he won't be normal by the time we arrive, so brace yourself. We'll see you soon, Aiko-sama! -Akakiku'**

"There! All done!" the girl rolled up the letter and tied a silvery braid that was entwined from a victim's hair around it. She turned to the little, undersized hawk. "Here you go, Noburu. Be hasty with your mission," she whispered softly as she fit the letter into the pack on Noburu's back.

The girl watched the little hawk shake a few times to get comfortable before saying, "Noburu, we should change your appearance in case someone intercepts you. Being wanted in many villages does not leave room for the luxury of carelessness," She pulled a transformation tag from her pouch and smoothed it onto Noburu's chest. She quickly activated it and the hawk turned into a tawny owl. Noburu nodded in acknowledgement and took to the air. When he was about 20 feet into the air, his whole body suddenly expanded more than 10 times its own size. Then, with the flick of his tail feathers, he disappeared from sight. Akakiku looked admiringly at the scene but was startled when a sudden deep and irritated voice edged in.

"And away flies the little featherbrain, leaving a hopeful little suck-up. Why must you always try to get on Aiko-sama's good side? That's already proved to be useless, seeing as she doesn't treat you any different."

"Well if you're so sure it doesn't work, then why do you guys always get mad at me for it?" she challenged.

"Because, you know as well as I do that Aiko-sama can change her whole attitude and perspective in a split-second. At any day and time, she could just decide that she actually cares about which subordinate is the most valuable. At that point, she would choose you. The rest of us would be left out," the voice said.

"And your well-being is my concern?" she retorted.

"As a matter of a fact, it is. If you get treated special by Aiko-sama, you know what that means?" the voice pried, "Lots and lots of visits from your embittered servants—that's how we'll turn out—who will eventually decide to kill you," the voice sniggered.

"Nicely thought out, however, it's highly unlikely that your smart prediction will come true, even if she does have a change of mind like that," she retorted.

Akakiku turned to face Osamu, the wielder of the deep voice, and an extremely intelligent man. He pushed the squarish glasses further up the bridge of his nose. He hopped from the dark shaded tree limb to the one Akakiku stood on that had a small hole of light shining from an opening in the trees through which Noburu took off. He landed right in front of her. He crouched down so that his face would be level with hers. Their faces were only a couple inches apart, enough for Akakiku to smell the scent of apples on his breath as he spoke. "Don't dig yourself into a ditch of 'impression' you can't get out off."

He leaned a little closer and kissed her soft cheek. She blushed and Osamu turned to take off and check on Katsu. Akakiku stood quietly, thinking of how warm and sensitive his whisper was. She had loved him for so long, even though they fought. And still, he only kissed her on the cheek. He knew, but for some reason would go no farther than a gentle kiss on the cheek. A loud, smacking noise and a puff of smoke surrounded her as she transformed into her red bunny form and took leaping bounds from tree limb to tree limb to join Osamu in checking on Katsu.

Meanwhile, the encaged and enraged Katsu thrashed about, swiping at the metal bars and yelling as his fists came away bloody and throbbing. His eyes bulged in madness and frustration. The tall Osamu appeared next to the cage and sat down calmly. "Hush now. I'll sing you a song, but first you must calm down," he explained.

Katsu, acting very much like a dog, sat down in his cage and calmed down some. No living creature could resist Osamu's wondrous gift of voice. He began to sing a beautiful song about little children running around on a sunny day, playing and laughing. Katsu settled in a ball in his doggish way and slept. Osamu stood up and when he turned around, a red rabbit about the size of dog was waiting. The red rabbit transformed back with the smacking noise and smoke and walked closer to look at Katsu snoring in the cage. She plopped onto the dirt. "It puzzles me still. What was it that caused Katsu to go into his frenzy?" she puzzled.

"The answer is still unclear, but doesn't it seem really weird how he acts like a dog in the aftermath of it all?" Osamu muttered, then he chuckled.

"Not really. He transforms into a wolf, just like Aiko-sama," Akakiku answered, "maybe it's just a thing with the jutsu's "tiny details", as Boss likes to say."

They both laughed. It was kind of a joke between them all. Whenever something strange happened to them, the Boss would always blame it on the tiny details of the justsu performed to give them their animal transforming abilities.

"Perhaps, that could be true."

Once again startled by a sudden voice from behind, Akakiku jumped. She turned around on her bottom and stared angrily up in the tree at her sister, Aoiyuri. Aoiyuri, a lot like herself, had yellowish-brown hair with blue eyes. They both dressed in simple little dresses, Akakiku in a red one, Aoiyuri in a blue one, to match both of their names. Also to match their names, Akakiku wore a tattoo of a red chrysanthemum on her right upper arm, and Aoiyuri wore one of a blue lily on her left upper arm. They were identical twins but they were total opposites. Akakiku was the cute one and Aoiyuri was the tomboy.

"Why do you people always have to sneak up behind me? It's weird and all mysterious-like," Akakiku complained.

"You are such a poor, little baby," Aoiyuri's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"At least I don't prefer to eat beetles over real food," Akakiku taunted.

"Ah, go bite a carrot!" her sister snapped in reply.

"Ladies! Ladies! Just shut up or Katsu's gonna wake up!" Osamu whispered sharply.

Aoiyuri hopped down from the tree and strode over to the caged Katsu. "Don't you think we should get going, now?"

"Actually, yes, I do believe it's time we started going now." Osamu replied. He slapped out a thick rope like a lasso and tied it tightly around the cage. Then he took the other end of the long rope and secured it around his waist. With all of his strength, he smoothly lifted the cage with the grown man inside so he wouldn't disturb him, and hoisted it onto his back in an awkward sort of way. "Alright, I've got him. Now, let's go."

The girls nodded. Akakiku leapt to her feet and they all disappeared, running through the trees. Little did they know, a very unhappy captain was coming to meet them.


End file.
